barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Season 14
I'm guessing Season 14 will air on September 6, 2010 (Labor Day). --Bigteddy 02:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) According to Dean Wendt they already finished filming Season 14. --Bigteddy 22:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I Think Season 14's theme will be playing games outside and inside. --Bigteddy 02:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I thought the Barney Bag and Those two puppets would be HISTORY! I'm kind of surprised!MasterArticaKennedy 18:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy The Barney Bag came from Season 1-6 and Scooter and Miss Etta were from Season 4-6. --Bigteddy 21:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey the Season 14 episodes are not gonna air in September might air in October but if it doesn't maybe next year unless Season 13 was the last. --Bigteddy 23:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, but I think the whole hip hop version of the theme just ruined that special Barney tradition MasterArticaKennedy 10:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy I think the hip hop version is still cool. I mean its been a very very long time since they changed the theme song. It's been the same since season 7 and its time for a change, so i think its going to be just fine. Also Season 14 will air in November on the 5th. Not sure how long it will run, meaning how many episodes 11:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Barney's Biggest Fan 11:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey i need help, people aren't serious when they say there aren't any new episodes in season 14 are they? ~~Barney's Biggest Fan~~ All that anticipation for nothing! One would think that because of the new Baby Bop cosume they'ed reshoot the episodes and add newer kids! MasterArticaKennedy 02:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy After a lot and i mean A LOT of thinking, i think i've come to a conclusion as to why there weren't any new episodes this season (14). Season 1- Season 2 (1992-1993) *The location was the school the only difference really was the playground. Season 3 (1995) *If you notice the whole year that there wasn't a new season (1994) i think was due to building the new classroom and tree house which would take time so they took a whole year. Season 4-Season 6 (1997-2000) *Notice they took another whole year between Season 3 and 4. When Season 4 aired, what was different? A new school house, and new playground, a renovated treehouse, and new costumes, all together different which would also take time. Which is why i think they took the whole year of 1996 off. Season 7-Season 13 (2002-2009) *AGAIN, they took a whole year off, the year of 2001, and when Season 7 aired, they were at the park with new costumes and an all together different setting. Season 14 (2010) *Now Season 14 was aired in 2010 but there weren't any new episodes, i think they jus aired old episodes instead of taking a whole year with nothing and this is the year they take between 2009 and 2011. Which brings me to guessing that Season 15 will be completely different because they would be at a new location, i mean what would the other reason be to not air any new episodes? Tell me if you agree with this guessing. The Reason Why There Weren't New Episodes After a lot and i mean A LOT of thinking, i think i've come to a conclusion as to why there weren't any new episodes this season (14). Season 1- Season 2 (1992-1993) *The location was the school the only difference really was the playground. Season 3 (1995) *If you notice the whole year that there wasn't a new season (1994) i think was due to building the new classroom and tree house which would take time so they took a whole year. Season 4-Season 6 (1997-2000) *Notice they took another whole year between Season 3 and 4. When Season 4 aired, what was different? A new school house, and new playground, a renovated treehouse, and new costumes, all together different which would also take time. Which is why i think they took the whole year of 1996 off. Season 7-Season 13 (2002-2009) *AGAIN, they took a whole year off, the year of 2001, and when Season 7 aired, they were at the park with new costumes and an all together different setting. Season 14 (2010) *Now Season 14 was aired in 2010 but there weren't any new episodes, i think they jus aired old episodes instead of taking a whole year with nothing and this is the year they take between 2009 and 2011. Which brings me to guessing that Season 15 will be completely different because they would be at a new location, i mean what would the other reason be to not air any new episodes? Tell me if you agree with this guessing. Barney's Biggest Fan 21:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You know, instead of doing re-runs of Season 10 and 11 for Season 14, maybe they could've done with the classics from Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. - BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan June 2, 2012 Here's how this season should've been if new episodes were produced: #Having Fun With Imagination! (2010) #Easy As ABC (2010) #Reading Is Fun (2010) #Snackin' On Healthy Food (episode) (2010) #Shapes And Colors Everywhere (2010) #Opposites, Opposites, Everywhere! (2010) #Riff's Birthday (2010) #A Trip To The Zoo (2010) #Look At Me, I'm Dancing! (episode) (2010) #Let's Use Our Five Senses! (2010) #Being With Family (2010) #Going To See A Doctor (2011) #Brushing My Teeth (episode) (2011) #Protecting Our Beautiful Earth (2011) #I Am A Fine Musician (episode) (2011) #Barney's Ice Skating Accident (2011) #Let's Rhyme With Mother Goose (2011) #What I Want To Be (episode) (2011) #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood (episode) (2011) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive The Firetruck! (episode) (2011) #No Place As Good As Home (2011) #We're All Very Special (2011) And if it were like this, they would've brought back The Barney Says segment, with a kid starting it off by saying "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!" In my opinion. Look At Me, I'm Dancing! (episode) Plot Joshua feels that he can't dance, so Barney encourages him that he can dance if he tries. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ (cameo) *Riff (cameo) *Joshua *Natalia *Ben *Emma *Connor *Taylor Songs #Barney Theme Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #Dancing, Won't You Come And Join Me? #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #The Grass Dance (Native American Dance) #The Butterfly Dance #A La Derecha #Happy Dancin' #The Dino Dance #Look At Me, I'm Dancing! #I Love You Trivia *The same Barney's happy tap dancing shoes from *The song "Look At Me, I'm Dancing!" would've been sung normally. Having Fun With Imagination Plot Barney and the kids spend a whole day of fun using their imaginations. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Ben *Emma *Ryan *Natalia *Tracy *Marcos Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Just Imagine #Imagine #Imagine A Place #Let's Go #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Adventure Song #Won't You Imagine With Me? #If You Imagine #The Land Of Make-Believe #Castles So High #The Rocket Song #The Airplane Song #A Camping We Will Go #S'Mores #Scary Stories #We Are Little Robots #I'd Love To Sail #If I Lived Under The Sea #That's What An Island Is #Jungle Adventure #If All The Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #What I Want To Be #A Big Parade Of Costumes #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia